Pretending is Good
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Nowaki is good at pretending and Hiroki is simply horny.


Its one past six in the morning and I just feel like I should write this.

**Pretending is Good**

Hiroki knew that it was foolish, it was too childish to pretend that he was sleeping. Near about twelve o'clock he had had switched off all the lights and had made himself comfortable under the blankets, but even with his eyes closed he didn't get any sleep for the last two hours. The night was foggy and cold indicating the approach of winter and Nowaki wasn't home for one whole week, not even on a cold Sunday mid-night.

But Nowaki had had informed him that he would arrive late at night, so a faint hope kept Hiroki awake against his will. Hiroki had positioned his face carefully towards the open door so that even a small flicker of light wouldn't go unnoticed. Hiroki's heart would thump one loud beat whenever his ear would catch any minimal sound and then it would drop low enough to make the professor dizzy when his senses would be discovering that it wasn't Nowaki.

It wasn't the first time that the couple have had such a long break from each other but that night Hiroki was impatient, he was determined to see Nowaki before he fell asleep. Hiroki knew that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to sleep since every part of his body and soul was making him yearn for Nowaki's touch, crave for Nowaki's warmth and restless for Nowaki's presence.

So he kept on waiting with his senses on red alert for Nowaki's arrival, from underneath his blanket. As the night walked slowly towards the dawn, Hiroki mind grew tired and with a sad frown on his lip and little moisture in his eyes Hiroki fell asleep.

It was the cry of a stupid dog in the neighbourhood or a gust of wild wind….

Hiroki couldn't figure what exactly awoke him, but nevertheless he tried to acquire a new sleeping position by turning around. And just then he felt a warm arm wrapped around his waist and an equally warm toe touching his. Slowly, Hiroki stretched his head back to spot a peacefully sleeping Nowaki. Fortunately neither Hiroki nor Nowaki saw the sleepy smile on Hiroki's face as he snuggled closer into Nowaki's hug.

The heat of the desire was still left in Hiroki and Hiroki trembled when Nowaki's front was tightly pressed against his back. Hiroki ogled and was relieved to find Nowaki still sleeping. Revolving his body quietly like a snake peeling its old skin, Hiroki faced Nowaki. Placing his arms around Nowaki's torso, Hiroki tried to get as close as possible to his lover. Satisfied with the warm embrace Hiroki took his time to calm his wild heart and burning desire. Yes he wanted sex and then wanted Nowaki to treat him like that and he was a little annoyed for Nowaki's delay but just having Nowaki all to himself like that, Hiroki found it easy to forget those complains.

It wouldn't be so bad to slightly kiss those warm lips.

And so Hiroki lightly touched Nowaki's lips with his while he body automatically pulled Nowaki closer. Hiroki couldn't resist the thrill of kissing his sleeping boyfriend, he wouldn't know it anyway. So Hiroki licked his lover's lips so slowly like they would melt.

Hiroki realised he was getting hard and being poked with a wet libido would certainly wake up the doctor. So sinking his head into the hollow of Nowaki's shoulder, Hiroki placed a soft kiss on the exposed neck.

'Goodnight Nowaki.'

Hiroki whispered and began to return to his initial position, but strong arms ceased him.

For a moment Hiroki thought that his heart was missing in his chest.

'Hiro-san please don't stop.'

Hiroki composed an intelligent question with much difficulty though his voice trembled too much.

'How long have you been awake?'

'Long enough, Hiro-san.'

Hiroki wondered 'why am I still alive?'

'I didn't miss anything Hiro-san.'

The happiness seeping out of Nowaki's voice doubled Hiroki's adrenaline rush.

'Hiro-san I love you so much.'

The moment Hiroki realised, that his anger had faded a little hearing Nowaki confess so sweetly, he wanted to commit suicide. But prior to that he deserved a hot love-making session, and also Nowaki might make him change his mind…

* * *

Yay I finished and its three in the morning….. the music was really helpful.


End file.
